the_lurker_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters - Farris, Lee
The Lurker's Student Bodies MAJOR Physical Education HOMETOWN Provincetown, Massachusetts INTERESTS AND ACTIVITIES Hockey, Star Trek, climbing, beadworking, football, astrology, tennis, golf, planetariums. MY IMPRESSIONS A brick wall with two legs and no neck. If he's not slamming someone into the boards during a hockey game, he's driving them into the ground during football. You see him, you know all you need to know about him. Or at least you think you do. I've seen Lee spend hours just looking up at the sky at night. Then there are all the books he checks out of the library... There's more to Mr. Adventure than meets the eye. Time will tell... Summary Appearances Faceless Episode 1 When Gia is going to check on Wally, she runs into Lee who tells here that Wally is out. He suggests they go to his frat party instead. Episode 2 Lee helps Gia get ready for the party and takes her to the frat house. Once inside they find Darren McKiernan and he and Gia leave Lee to go online. Episode 3 After Darren is attacked, Lee tells Gia that Wally was there looking for her, and he then goes to find Darren. Episode 5 Adrian tells Gia that he saw here at Darren and Lee's frat party. Episode 6 When Jenny is helping Gia get the codes from the programmable keyboard, Jenny tells her that Lee has explained everything to her. Episode 8 When Gia tries to rescue Wally she becomes trapped by fire and Lee closes the door to stop the fire and they both escape out the window. When they are safe, Lee notices the metal box and shows Gia it's a voice altering device. Then Lee goes and helps Marissa setup the gymnasium to house the students. Episode 9 Lee runs into Gia as she makes her way to the library. Together they search the library for the newspaper from last year but find both the newspapers and the microfiche are missing. When they leave they find several girls picking on Jenny. After they force Jenny into the fountain, Lee runs them off. Jenny confesses that her family has lost all their money. Lee gives her a hug and Jenny leaves. Brian Donochy, the head of campus police, approaches them and tells Gia that he found her dress from the frat party stuffed in Marc Anderson's vent and he accuses her of putting it there. Lee believes Donochy's accusations and leaves Gia to handle this on her own. Episode 11 Gia asks the Dethboy working for Goldeneye if he is Lee, but Dethboy just laughs. Episode 12 Lee meets up with Gia at the football game and she tells him she is trying to push the Fraternity's hand so they act earlier then they want to. Later, when two students dressed as squires try to abduct Gia, Lee helps run them off. Then when they see what's on the disk, Lee destroys it, confirming that he works for the Lurker. Episode 13